Conventionally, a document bundle has been bound such that both end portions of a staple are penetrated through the document bundle and then clinched inside.
When the document bundle that is bound by the staple is copied, the staple needs to be manually removed in each case, which is troublesome, and especially when there are a lot of bound document bundles, there is a disadvantage that the working efficiency is extremely reduced.
To solve such a disadvantage, an automatic document feeder disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-63910 is configured so that either one of modes can be selectively performed of a first mode in which a staple is removed from a document bundle and subsequently each of the separated document is transported one by one, a second mode in which only an operation of removing a staple from a document bundle is performed and a third mode in which each document is transported one by one from a document bundle. Thereby, the automatic document feeder can be used as a dedicated binding member removing device.
Further, in a paper clip for paper sheets disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 62-11673, the paper clip made of a shape memory alloy is heated to be removed so that paper sheets from which the paper clip is removed are copied.
Generally, paper clips are fitted on various positions, however, in the above-mentioned conventional techniques, a paper clip that is bound at the almost specified position is subject to the removal, resulting that it is impossible to remove paper clips on various positions.